a demon's view,the story of the kaze akuma
by soren elopy
Summary: my first fanfic about naruto, slight name change. for seventeen years a young demon lives amongst a village he had attacked. why has he not killed them? only a small voice can keep him from his darker halves, but for how long? Komadori as Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Distance…is that even possible? Can you keep a distance from somebody's heart? The one they cherish more than anything else in the world? More than air? More than water? More than life? Because that can never be possible. Is it possible to put a price on love? Is love something that you can just buy anywhere? Is there a price for love, besides giving up your heart or your life? Please…I wish for an answer! Is there not anyone out there that can help me with this question that's been troubling me for years? Is there anyone who can help save my heart from all this pain and hurt it has suffered through? Where there may be nothing left or worth for my existence? Please…I only wish to know what may be of my damned and wretched fate!

"Nothing, but only goodness and peace."

"What was that? Oh what pleasant angel dare speak such words to soothe my aching head of all the darkness it contains inside! Please…show yourself, dear saint! Perhaps you may hold the key to put a halt to my endless suffering!"

"…"

"Hello?"

Could I have possibly believed myself to hear a voice actually responding back to me in the distance? I must have imagined it for no mortal being worth his soul would speak to someone whose life as well as fate has been stained so horribly such as mine! I'm considered a disgrace and a monster amongst my own kind. Sometimes I can feel the demons within actually writhe and coil, begging to be set free and cause destruction and pain to the ones who dared treat them this way. So why have I not removed the seal and end this wretched pain? This sweet, angelic voice has called to me and refrained me from giving in to the demon's power and destroying the things and people I care about, even though they give me no more than evil glares, as if I may sprout fangs and spit poison at any who dare give me a second glance or even a kind one, even if they don't mean the kind, soft looks I crave so much for! As for my question of love…for all my life, I have craved for that special warmth that most humans take for granted. For so long I have always imagined what it would be like to be wrapped in the arms of someone who loved me, the warmth of their body pressed against mine, to feel the comforting beating of their heart, the human symbol for life and love. All this I was hungry for! I wanted this strange yet sweet feeling more than anything I could ever imagine! But who in their right mind would give something so wonderful and beautiful to me? Who would dare give a demon the same love and respect you'd have for a friend, family, or loved one?

"…I would…"

Again that beauteous voice! How it is I just wish to know the owner of that voice who has kept me calm and blissful (if only for a little while!) for all these years! I swear it eats me up inside to know that there is someone out there thinking about me but never being able to see their face! If not for their wondrous words and beautiful voice, I could just kill for being teased so cruelly!

"Hopefully you didn't point that last comment to me, my demonic friend!" the voice let out an amused chuckle.

"You speak to me in hopes of a conversation? You only speak to me once or twice in a day yet when I wish to talk to you, dear angel, you seem to disappear! Pray tell me why you must tease me like this and never come out and face me. Is because you are ashamed of me?"

"I'd never be ashamed of you, my dearest one"

"Then please!...show yourself! Let me know who you are and that you are real so that I know this wonderful conversation and feelings are not just some long and painful dream!"

"…"

*sigh*

Again, no answer, no sound, just only silence, something that I had once enjoyed and loved I now resent! (Almost)

"Very well, if you insist. Although, it _was_ entirely depressing to be speaking to you like this and never being able to hold and condole you, my son" the voice had said, but _this_ time it was no longer in my head but it was _behind_ me.

Cautiously, I turn around at the tunnel of light that appeared behind me all of a sudden, the type of light that is calm and soothing and it chased away all of the bad and evil thoughts my demons have given me. A tall, lone figure stood in the light. (He almost seemed angelic…strange that I should know what a creature such as that should look like considering what I am!) He carried a significant air about him as if he was some great and powerful ruler of some sort and he wore a brilliant white and red robe around his broad shoulders. He looked familiar, but at the moment I could not remember (which is strange since I _**never**_ forget the face or _smell_ of a human I have met, _never!_)

"There… I hope this is better. I was very lucky to have had the gods and Buddha allow me to appear to you like this. For the past seventeen years I have asked to be able to come to you in solid form but they would not let me. Said it was "too dangerous" or some other garbage like that. So… is this better now?" the blond haired man asked, his face neutral and strong.

It was now that he made that face that I recognized him. A face I have seen hung up on the walls in the Hero's Tomb, the leader of the village under siege of the wretched Demons of the Winds, the man who had saved his people from these creatures…the man who had made me what I am today.

"_**Katsushika No Kumara! It's you!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

i am so so sorry for not putting this in the first chapter! it was my first time and i didn't know and...i'm really sorry! - bows head to the floor and begs like crazy-

this is something i had written in my word document but then i figured 'eh, i'll just make a story out of it!' and i did! thanks to PROUDTOBEGEEK for reviewing and a greater thank you to Naruto 789987 for putting this story as their favorite! i hope i can get more reviews and such form you guys, cuz we writers _really_ need things like that to keep on writing and entertaining you. the character's names have changed and if you're a naru-maniac and if there are some things in this story that are _INSANELY_ different from the manga, sorry but this _IS_ a fanfiction of Naruto so _of course _there's gonna be different views and ideas in this story, so there! -blows a raspberry- anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this and_ PLEASE_ review! reviews make happy writers and happy writers make more stories! oh! fore i forget! Kaze means 'Wind' and Akuma means 'Demon'.)just thought i let you guys know!)

**bold words=**demon speech  
**_bold words in italics_**=komadori speaking when he's mad  
_italics_=komadori thinking/talking with his demons  
note-mild cursing, mild violence

* * *

I sat and waited...waited for the day for my heart to be returned to me...all day, all night, every day, every month, every year I've waited...and will continue to wait...until the day my heart is returned to me... But it never was...someone had taken it, I knew, but who? and why? I knew I wasn't normal...I knew I wasn't perfect...I knew...So why do they treat me like I don't?...Finally...After all these years...All the worries, questions and whys...would _finally_ be answered...

~to where we last left off~

"_**Katsushika No Kumara! It's you!" **_I growled, pointing a long, clawed finger at the man who took my life away from me and whatever little hopes and dreams I had of being full human. He did not flinch and he did not scowl...he just only looked...he looked with that long, plain face of his... A face that has haunted me and a face i have come to hate _more_ than the faces of hatred the villagers have given _me._ "yes, it's me. I'm surprised that you still remember me after all these years, *Komadori," he said, a slight smile on his lips as if this was a reunion amongst old friends. I snarled at him. "_How_ could _I _forget a human like _you!__? You _killed _every_ little chance I had of being human!" "I did?" he asked, an innocent look on his face. That made me angry and I started to feel one of my demons growl.

"**_Don't_** act like an innocent! you _know_ you **_did_**! So _**don't**_ deny it,**_ stupid, evil human!_**" I roared my fury and wrath toward him. He didn't flinch. "Well I'm _terribly _sorry if I did. I didn't _mean_ to," he said with sadness in his voice, a look of pity on his face as he started to walk towards me. I stepped back and gave him the most fierce, and most awful look a demon could give."**_ DON'T COME NEAR ME, FILTHY HUMAN!" _**But he didn't seemed to be affected. Instead he came closer and brought up his right hand. _'CRAP! He's gonna use that move on me1 I can't let him destroy me...NOT. THIS. TIME!' _I mentally growled and the demon that snarled earlier slipped through his cage. I felt enormous power flow through me as my limbs began to get stronger, my fangs and claws getting longer and sharper. The man _finally_ stopped walking and pulled his hand back, fear written across his long, handsome face. _'Hmph! You BETTER be scared!' _I mentally amirked, baring my fangs and hissing at him to stay back. However; fear only lasted for so long and the man began to walk to me again. I was shocked. this man must be _mad_ to approach me during my second phase!

_'Hmph! Thinks he could STILL beat me as he did before? Stupid Human!' _I tsked at his stupidity and lashed out. He jumped back with ease but I notice he cringed and clenched his teeth in pain. _'Gotcha!'_ I sneered. "Goodness, you're quite the fighter, aren't you/ Just like your mother!" he said with pride in his voice and a smile on his face. I flinched at this and looked at his with surprise and a small smile of pride, but my demon broke through to me and I leered at him, growling.

"My mother!How would you know about her, pathetic, low-life, bottom feeder, soul/life stealer?" "Oh I know _quite_ a bit about your mother...and i also know a lot about you, my son," he said, a soft, comforting look on his face...a look I have been craving for and wanting seen in _my_ direction all my life! I began to relax a little and i felt myself feel the warmth i was praying for all these years... **LIES! Don't fall for that! He doesn't care! He wants to KILL you! Have you not forgotten? **I shook my head to clear the thoughts of earlier and furrowed my eyebrows at him. "**_Don't call me that! _**I'm **_not_** your son!" " Oh but you are, Komadori", he said and he started walking to me. "Well sure I can understand that you _think_ that because you imprisoned me in a human body. But that does_** not**_ make me your biological child!" He merely shook his head as if this was some silly conversation with a youngster. "well believe it or not Komadori, you _are_ my real child!" I scoffed. "Che! Yeah right!" "No I'm serious!" he said, a serious look on his face. i feigned seriousness. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realized just how much of a _**terrible liar you are!**_" I roared and lunged at him. He reached out with his right hand and gripped my face just as I had shot myself level with him. He made a sign with his other hand and muttered an incantation. My eyes widened in fear as my demon recognized the spell but it was too late!

Blue fire shot from his fingers and licked where his fingers were touching my skin. The heat of the flames were surprisingly cool but the flames themselves were warm. I staggered back and grabbed the sides of my head in pain as two different voices roared and howled in my mind. ***BAKA! You don't just _run_ to the enemy! You could've gotten yourself killed! _THEN_ where would we be! **the fox demon roared at me as he began to cower back in pain and i felt my power diminish a bit. **The ***'Kontan Kasai'** is a powerful spell that could _kill_ weaker demons and poison or paralyze stronger demons such as us. Be CAREFUL when you strike for it can also hurt you as well, Komadori**. the dragon demon explained/warned as he retreated to the back of his cage where he had remained during the fight. I nodded to show I understood. _I don't think he will do it much or as strong considering the fact i'm his 'son'._ I answered. **Yeah well still! Listen to *Doragon-*teme on this one or else you will be DEAD! ***Kitsune said and he took back the power he gave me earlier. I tensed at what Kitsune-Akuma said.

_Kitsune-sama NEVER agrees with Doragon-sama on ANYTHING! I guess this guy must be A VERY big deal if even Kiyu is telling me to listen to Draco! _I panicked. The pain had subsided a bit but i could fell the force and power from the attack still throbbing in my head and veins. "I am sorry I used that on you, but it was for your own good that i did!" the old leader and demon tamer exclaimed. I looked to the side to see he was crouched near me, a worried expression on his face. (when in the hell did he get here? and why in the hell am I on the floor?) **'it was for your own good that i must!' HE WANTS YOU DEAD! THERES THE PROOF! you fell when you were in pain and he came close while you were speaking with us. KOMADORI, HE'S NEAR! WE CAN KILL HIM WHILE WE HAVE THE CHANCE! it won't do good! Komadori just get away! i'll help you deal with him! **I rolled away as doragon-sama said i stood up quite a distant from my killer, though i staggered a bit in my step as i stood. *'**KA KAMER KA, ROSIGUE!' **i hissed, though the voice was not mine.

the leader's face paled a bit but then a confident and relived look appeared. "So, Draco-Akuma is still there i see." he said so plainly i gave him a puzzled look. "But of course he's still there! You _put_ him there!" I shouted. _Honestly! How stupid could this man be?_ He stood up and looked at me with a smile. (really, I _hate _it when he does that! Why doesn't just scowl, or yell, or just try to _kill _me already?) "Well I was worried! I know there are some people out there who would _love _to know that the Great Dragon Demon still lives and would wish to use him, just as they would wish to use the Fearsome Fox Demon," he explained. **WELL AIN'T THAT THE TRUTH! don't you think it was a bit 'odd' with the way he mentioned that just now? YEAH! ALMOST AS IF _HE_ IS THE ONE WHO WANTS TO CATCH AND USE _US_ FOR HIS OWN PURPOSE**!** or for somebody else's reasons. **i mentally nodded. none of this sounded new to me. As a young child...no as an _infant..._ there were many attempts to steal me or take my life, so I knew there are such people out there who wanted Kiyu and Draco for their own selfish reasons. they would pretend to be my friends just to use me and get what they wish then betray me and or try to kill me, never leaving me any time to breath or rest, destroying whatever little 'precious friends' or 'normal lives' i had.(A reason why I hate all humans, even if they are the 'friendly' ones.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but **_NO BODY _**is going to take Draco **_OR _**Kiyu away from me! Not **_EVEN _**a human**_ LIKE YOU_**, **_NO KUMARA!_**" I declared and my demons roared in agreement, allowing _both_ their powers to flow into me and i began to feel myself change again. **This time... we WILL destroy Him! no mistakes, AND NO HOLDING BACK!**_ Even IF he is my father! _i answered my demons and allowed them out of the cage _completely _and destroying the seal. The blond man panicked and he began to make a series of hand signs and shouting incantations in a language I couldn't understand. **_HE'S GOING TO USE THAT SPELL AGAIN!_** I roared and lunged at him, my demons using their most strongest spells to counter his.

**_"NOOOOO!" _**was yelled but from who is _still_ unknown as black lightning bolts and red fire collided with a blue fire-based phoenix and exploded, leaving the whole landscape white...

* * *

well, what do you think? please leave a review

oh man that was good! to bad that the negativity from the demons kept blinding Komadori from seeing the truth! to turn him against his own father!(...crap! i blew it!-smacks her forehead-) oh well! you guys knew anyway!-shrug- if you got any questions about the story or why certain things are as they are, leave it in your review and i'll try and answer the best i can. know for a little lesson in houjin (japanese)

Doragon=dragon (but you probably already knew! XP)  
Kontan Kasai= soul fire( a technique i made up.) made to destroy the soul of demons (or evil people or spirits)  
Kitsune=Fox (again, you probably already knew)  
Baka=stupid (some of you probably knew or remembered this one)  
Komadori=robin (hence character's name. nice, eh? least its better than Naruto meaning 'steamed fish-paste cake') eww!  
teme(no matches found. heard its been used for 'bastard' so we'll just stick with that)

**ka kamer ka, rosigue **is just Draco's way into letting Katsushika know its him. he is speaking in serpent-tongue and is simply saying 'i will kill you, fire-one' or something like that, just some type of threat


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to the final chapter of _A demon's view_. i apologize that it took so long[i was lacking inspiration and had to figure out how to piece the ending with parts of the begining]. well this is it! the very _first _story i have ever written and _finished_! again i like to thank PROUDTOBEGEEK for their review and Naruto 789987 for adding this story as their favorite. thank you guys SO much for your support and i hope that the rest of you would enjoy this last piece of the story. enjoy! :3 -Kitsune [and for those who didn't know, Katsushika is Minato]

warning: suggestive violence, mild swearing, demons  
**Bold Words=**demon speech  
_Italics=_ Komadori [Naruto] speaking with his demons or voices from the past and thoughts

* * *

You've shown me what love is but… are you _**willing **_to give it to me forever? "Father" I wanted to say, "Mother" has always been at the tip of my tongue but what I do say, what finally _does _come out… is a roar. A roar of loneliness… a roar of hate… a roar full of pain and sadness. Why?

~Dreaming~

This hurts SO much! Why does this happen? What has been done for me to deserve this? What did I do wrong? _"Everything!" _they say… _"You tried to kill us, we'll try, no __**will, **__kill you!" _they threat… all of these things would be thrown at me: stones, sticks, knives, food… and I would be stained by them either from the food or my own blood… _"Please! What did I do? I'm sorry!.. .I didn't mean to!... please, someone… can't __**anyone **__save me? Help me, please!... _I sob.

~consciousness ~

I'm awake, and I'm bound… "What happened? Where am I?" I grumbled , trying to move and realized I was bound by a powerful chain with a powerful spell where every time I moved and it touch my skin, it burned and I would hear screaming in my head… a huge monster of a headache.

"Urgh!" I groaned as I looked around from my spot on the bed. It was a simple wooden room with two doors and a window behind me…and _**incense!**_ Incense _EVERYWHERE!_ The smells… the look… for some reason this room _oddly _reminded me of the room of the preacher or father in the village where they would pray and cleanse. _"How the fuck did I end up here? This IS still in my mind, right?" _I thought as I sneezed at the awful stench of the incense.

"God bless you!" A warm gentle voice calls. I turned to glare at the man responsible for this. A man with short brown hair wearing a blue and gold robe stands at the door and the person standing behind him… "*Temae!" I shouted and rattled my chains, demons roaring to break through. "*Temae itoname kira!" I thrashed and squirmed and howled in pain from the chains and the incense. The priest came up to me and began pelting me with salt, which _burned!_

"Demons be gone! Return to that from which you came!" he shouted and my demons reluctantly crawled to the back of their cages. I was panting and aching from the fight and the pain of the salt and chains. _Most likely he found a way to cheat and live. No human could ever survive the *_Kuroi Denkou _AND the *_Aka Honoo_ without suffering from severe burns or some sort if internal injury. _But then again, this was man was not human… only a *seirei.

"Thank you Father, you may let us be!" the wind village leader said.

"Are you sure, Katsushika-sama? Is it safe?"

"I need to let him know I can trust him" the man said and without another word the priest bowed and left the room.

I glared at him with angry red yellow eyes. "What is this? Some sort of punishment? Trying to kill me like this? Che! Good luck!" I sneered. The village leader just looked at me with calm, blue eyes. I felt a nerve twitch. "Oh! I get it! Trying to act tough, huh? Think you're too good and too tough that you can hold me back without even trying? Try to pin me and see what'll happen!" I challenged, shaking with the anticipation of a fight. Again, the *Kazekage just stared. I began to growl.

"WHAT? What are you staring at? Why must you keep looking at me with those eyes!" I screamed and slowly felt myself breaking down inside. "Always… they always stare… they stare and whisper… the most awful things… any human can say…" I felt something wet sliding down my cheeks and my vision blurred. **Tears…** Draco murmured. **Tears of a demon! **Kiyu hissed. _They sting! _I spoke softly to them as a tear fell on my lips. _And they taste awful! _Kiyu chuckled as Draco wrapped his wings around my mental being. I curled into the scaly limbs, a habit I developed when I was alone and afraid and needed comfort and an escape from reality…

**Kit, the human is still here! Should we kill him? CAN we kill him? **The kitsune akuma begged. **Let him be Kiyu. Let the human live and speak… I think it's about time Komadori should know his real family, don't you agree? **The doragon akuma said and gently released me. The fox demon snorts, **fine! But if he causes you any trouble… **Kiyu gnashed his teeth and looked at me. I nodded, catching his meaning. I felt something soft and warm on my cheeks, gently wiping away the tears. I looked up to see warm, sky blue eyes similar to my own look down at me, glistening with tears. "Komadori… I am so sorry to have left you like that! Believe me, I didn't want to! If there was some other way to save the Wind Village from Draco and Kiyu _**without **_the use of human sacrifice I would have done so!" he sobbed. I tried my hardest to ignore him and not believe a single word he said but instead tears came to my eyes and my chest began to hurt.

_Why do I feel this way? Am I dying? _I asked. **I don't know, fledgling.** Draco answered. **SEE? What did I TELL you, Kit? He's trying to kill us! **

"What are you doing to me? Why does my chest hurt so badly? I feel like I'm Dying!" I shouted my frustration at my creator, hot tears flowing down my face.

"What you are feeling is empathy, guilt, and pity for me. You're very sensitive to other people's feelings emotions and pass them off as you own. That's how demon vessels _usually _are," he explained softly.

"Then how come I never felt… empathy and guilt before if I'm a mirror of other's emotions?" I asked curious. Katsushika gave a sad sigh and walked over to where I lay.

"Because demons don't understand caring and feeling for others. All they know is sadness, pain, anger, and fear. They don't see the light of things." he tended to the chains. "Only darkness." The demon tamer released the spell and destroyed the locks.

At that instant my demons roared in anger and delight as they started rattling their cages and destroying the seals. I felt doragon's wings and scales forming, the sharpness of kitsune's claws and fangs enlarging my teeth and nails. I was transforming into my true form.

"_**LET'S FINISH THIS HUMAN NOW! I WANT TO BLEED HIM, TO RIP HIM. I WANT TO DESTROY HIM!" **_ I yelled though the voice was not mine but my demons as we started to wreak havoc, destroying the bed, the desk, anything that got in our way, my sight misting red. The Kazekage dodged and jumped as my tails and wings reached out and lashed wide, gaping holes and marks on the floor and walls. A few times he would mutter certain spells and attempted to use the Soul Fire on me, but with no avail. I was invincible; nothing could have stopped me this time or now.

"Komadori!" he shouted to get my attention but I could not hear him underneath all the roaring and howling going on in my mind and heart. My demons started taking control of my body as my mental self cowered in the corner of one of the now demolished cages. _What's happening? Kitsune-sama, Doragon-sama! Where are you? Please help me! _I cried and begged, hugging my knees to my chest. For the first time in my life, my demons, my _**friends **_ who knew my pain and protected me all these years, did not come to me when I needed them. Instead they _**hurt **_me! They betrayed me! And I felt _**truly **_alone… "Komadori!" a distant voice shouted my name. I perk my head up, recognizing the soothing, lulling, gentle voice I would hear in my dreams and thoughts when I was scared. "Komadori!" it yelled again, louder this time.

Yes… this voice I hear was my _**true **_friend. Always there for me when no one, not even my demons, were there to help me or fully understand me… the voice… of the Wind Village's savior… the Kazekage… my father…

"KOMADORI!" he shouted and I responded, yelling at the top of my lungs in defiance. My demons flinched when they heard me yell, their powers waning. Yelling felt good and with each outburst I grew stronger and felt more in charge of myself. I was able to control and contain my demons as they cowered in fear of my new found power and my body soon began to change into its original state, a rip in the back of my shirt from the wings, my nails and teeth returning to their blunt form until finally I was human once again and I collapsed. I felt warm, strong hands wrap around me, supporting me and kept me from falling. I opened my eyes to see the village leader beaming down at me, tears in his eyes. And for some reason, I smiled and cried too.

He stroked my hair and smiled at me warmly. I tensed and tried to move away but the warmth and gentleness I was receiving felt nice and I slowly started to relax into my creator's touch. "I'm glad you can let me hold you this way my son and I'm very, VERY sorry for what has happened! I just wish there was some way I could take it all back," he said sorrowfully. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, looking him in the eyes. "Stay with me!" I pleaded. "We can start life over again as a family! We… we could be reincarnated or someone could transfer our souls into another body! Just… anything! Something so we could be together, father…" I cried and once I started I couldn't stop. I didn't want to cry, but I did…and in a way it felt good. But what felt even better…was that I said 'Father', something I been wanting to say for years! He smiled and leaned in to kiss me on the forehead.

"I would like that, my little bird, but we can't… at least _**I **_can't… I've been away from my body for seventeen years. My life ended just as yours began! You were going to die when you were born and I gave my soul to *Kami so you could live. For me to come back, you would have to die, and I won't and _**cannot**_ let that happen!" he pronounced and looked at me with protection? Love? In his eyes and I soon started to cry again. A feeling… a look I've been wanting for so long… and I finally got it! But if what the demon tamer said was true, this would be the first and last time I would ever be able to see my father and _ever _be able to experience this content, loving moment with someone of my own flesh and blood again… I sobbed. "It's not fair! I want you with me! I **want **a dad!" I complained, sounding like a whiny brat but I didn't care. The village leader hugged me tight and I cried into his robe.

"I know my child, but things happen that we cannot control… if it wasn't for the fact that you were dying and the demons were loose, I would have been able to raise and love you like how I wanted and dreamed since I found out your mother was expecting a child!" he explained and started to cry… Actually cry! I was shocked! Never had I met or seen a grown human cry like a child before, unless they were crying and grieving for their loved ones who would die by my hands. Here this man was crying from the bottom of his heart for the love and loss of the family he dreamed of having. **Humans are such sad, pathetic creatures. They don't DESERVE this life. Now's your chance Komadori! Let's Kill Him! **The fox demon roared and lent me his strength and power. My claws began to dig into Katsushika's back and the smell of fresh blood hit my nose. The man flinched and fear began to emit from his body. My claws dug in more of the delicious meat as my fangs grew, ready to bite down and rip out the heart of this pathetic creature. Until…

_Komadori my son… is this REALLY the only way to do this? _A female voice spoke. _He is your father… this man has always DREAMED of holding you in his arms and being able to play with you and share in your joys and dreams… does this ONE chance he ever has to be with his child be the cause of his death and destruction? Do you REALLY hate this man THAT much? _No I don't… **no I DO!...** what have I done? Why am I doing this? He's my dad! And I'm his son… a son… a dad… I have a dad… and my dad… **killed me!... **NO! He loves me… and he saved me! My dad's a hero!...and I'm the son to a hero, the champion of the village! This man… **HATES ME!... **LOVES ME! And with this last statement and roar of defiance, the raw power from the demons faded away. Both Doragon and Kitsune howled in their cages and soon began to melt away from the power of the seals until they were nothing but small animals. They have disappeared and are gone for good! I gasped and collapsed for the second time into the arms of my father. The battle was over, they were gone and I suddenly felt lighter, like a weight, a heavy burden was FINALLY lifted off my shoulders.

"Komadori…" he murmured and he gently lifted me up. "You did it my son… you conquered your demons and are now in control of your life!" he said with pride as his voice began to fade slightly away. "You are no longer the Demon of the Wind Village, their bane… but instead… you are their legend, the Savior of the Wind Village! Whatever path you choose now is what _you _made… not chosen or decided by anybody else but by you yourself! I am proud of you, my little bird, and you would make a wonderful *Kage…" I was soon enveloped in something warm and light as the words of my father started to become nothing more but a whisper… a whisper I would hear and remember forever to this day and the end of my life… as a human.

"No matter where you go in life or what you do, I will always be here for you… in your heart… because you _have _a heart Komadori! Take care my child… and know that… I'll always… love you!...

~_End_

_

* * *

_well there we have it, the ending of _A demon's view, the story of the kaze akuma. _thanks for reading and look out for my next story _Forsaken Prisoner._ Arigato! ^^

temae= you  
Temae Itoname Kira= roughly translated means "You life killer"  
Kuroi Denkou= Black Lightning(a technique i made up) a lightning ability used by Draco to severely paralyze or burn internal organs of it's victims  
Aka Honoo= Red Fire( a technique i made up) a fire ability used by Kiyu to severely burn or melt it's victims  
Seirei= Spirit (Minato _has _been dead ever since Naruto's birth after all!)  
Kazekage= wind shadow(some of you probably already knew that if you ever read or seen Naruto)  
Kami= god  
Kage=shadow


End file.
